A Glee Pregnancy Story
by That1bandgeek24
Summary: Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson now face the greatst life challenge


A Glee Pregnancy

"Just a few more minutes" thought Rachel. "How could this of happened Rachel thought in her bathroom waiting for her pregnancy test to be finnshed. Then she looked a the clock. The test said positive. Rachel ran to her room and cired. Just then she heard her cell phone ring. "Oh no It's Finn what do I tell him? Rachel didn't anwser her grew worried and desided to go over to Rachel's house and make sure that she's okay, she's home alone for the next week because her dads are out of town.

Rachel was up in her room when her cell phone rang was Finn for the ninth time. "Hello," Rachel anwsered the phone."Rach it's Finn I'm on your front porch come anwser the door and let me in please".Rachel ran downstairs and unlocked the door. "Hi " said finn as Rachel opened the door and kissed him. "Finn I have to tell you something." "Oh no Rachel please don't break-up with me I love you." "Finn don't worry I'm not breaking up you I'm worried that you'll break-up with me." "Rachel why would I ever break-up with you , you heard what I just said I love you." "Finn I'm pregnant."Oh god not again. Is the baby mine?" "Yes of corse the baby is yours" "Rachel how did this happen?" "When we were at Tina's birthday party last month." Rachel started to cry. Finn ran over to his girfriend."Rach everything will be okay" "What will happen when my dads find out not to mention the New Directions., and yor mom and Burt." "Rachel as long as we have each other everything will be okay.

Soon it was the first day of school and Rachel was having really bad morning sickness was really setting in Rachel was running to the bathroom non stop. During Glee club Mr. Shouster came in thw room."Okay, today we're going to be working on our dance moves today, this year we'er bringing home that nationals trophy." " could Rachel and I talk to you in the hall please" Finn asked. "Sure of course guys" anwsered. Finn and Rachel walked into the hall with . "Whats up guys " he asked as he followed him into the hall." I..." Rachel stared to say but start was stoped by the tears rushing down her put his arm around her." Rachel was trying to say that she's pregnant." "What how,when, Rachel are you going to be okay?" Rachel wiped away her tears and told him " I'll be fine I just need to not dance as much.

Rachel, Finn , and walk in the room."Okay guys , so Rachel won't be doing much dancing for awhile so every one get up off your feet and come learn the routine. "Excuse me" Rachel said as she ran out of the room covering her mouth and running to the bathroom. Quinn followed after Rachel. "Rachel are you okay" Quinn asked as she went over to the stall she heard her throwing up in. "Yeah Quinn I'm fine I just ate something that didn't agree with my stomach. "Rachel I'm just curious that you aren't daning in Glee Club and you're throwing up and is it just me or did your breasts get bigger." "Rachel are you ptregnant?" Tears poured down her face and Quinn ran over to her and swaddled her in a hug. "Everything will be okay don't worry the entire glee club is there for you. "Quinn I'm so scared I'm too young." "Rachel are you going to give the baby up or are you going to keep it?" "I'm keeping it for sure." "well let's go back to the chour room. As soon as the girls walked out of the bathroom there were two football players standing out side the door with slushies waiting in there girls ran back into the bathroom right after being slushie. Tina came in the bathroom " wants to know whats taking in here." "Tina tell him that we'll be there in a few minutes we have to wash off we got slushied again.

Rachel and Quin got washed off and went back to glee club. Rachel walked straight to Finn . "Quinn found out I think we should tell everyone else" "Rach come on you don't have to do that." "Finn they're going to be asking why I'm not dancing if nothings wrong with me." ":Okay let's tell them now and get it over with Finn said."Listen up everyone " Finn called out. Rachel had more tears pouring down her face the entire glee club could tell what ever they're about to say wasn't good news. "Rachel's pregnant Finn announced. Rachel burst into tears. Finn took her into his arms and told her that everything is going to be okay. Then, the entire glee club got up and surrounded the couple with hugs and telling them everythings going to be okay.

Rachel desided to tell her dads and Finn's mom on the same day. "Mom" asked Finn as he went into his and Kurt's house. "In the kitchen Finn is Rachel with you ?" "Yeah mom" "Hi " "Hi sweetheart" "Mom we have to tell you something." "You can tell me anything Finny." "Well mom Rachel is pregnant" "That's great "said Carole as she gave the,m each a hug."You're not mad?" the asked in union. "Well I'm dissappointed in the both of you but I mea thing happen, so Rachel sweet heart how far along are you?" "Um... I think I'm around four weeks." "So have you been taking your vitamins?" "Yes Mrs. Hummel, I have been." "Have you told your dads yet?" "No we're heading there next." "Well I don't want to keep you." Finn and Rachel got in Finn's car and went to her house.. They walked over to the door and went into the house. "Dad,Daddy " called Rachel. "We're in the den sweetness." Dad,Daddy we have something to tell you." "what is it sweety?" " Dad Daddy, I'm pregnant." "Get out Rachel." "What?" " You have a hour to pack up and leave."Fine" Rachel ran up to her room packed up her clothes, cds , laptop,books, and pictures and got out within a half an hour thatnks to Finn's help. "Mom, Burt Finn called out when he got home."In the living room ." "Mom, Burt I ahve to ask you someing." "What's wrong Finn" Burt asked."Did my mom tell you about Rachel yet? "Yes she told me that I'm going to be a grandfather." "Rachel's dads kicked her out can she move in with us?" "Rachel we already cosider you family of corse you can live with us." Rachel started to cry "Thank you so much." Kurt came downstairs after hearing whats going to happen."I have a housing suggestion. " "Dad and Carole move into my base ment room, Finn and Rachel move in to their room, We put the baby in the guest room and I move into Finn's room." "Kurt that sounds perfect" Burt said.

Soon Rachel was five monthes pregnant and was showing. Rachel and Finn were sitting on their bed watching a movie when there was aknock on their bedroom door. "Come in said Finn. "Hey guys said Blaine and Kurt as they walkeed in the door. "So did you find out if I'm going to have a neice or nephew yet?" "Actually we're on on way out to find that out. "So Rachel what are you hoping it is?" "I want it to be a girl so so bad , I have a bet going on with Finn if it's a girl I don't change a single diaper when he's around."

"Hello Miss Berry my name is Dr. Wu and I'll be doing the sonagram today. "Everything looks good and healthy would you like to know the gender of the baby?" "Yes anwsered Rachel and Finn together. " Congradulations it's a little girl. The next day in glee club Rachel stood in font of the entire club. "Yesterday Finn and I went and found out the gender of the baby, but before we announce it a show of hands who thinks it's a girl?" Brittney,Tina,Artie,Quinn, and Puck put their hands up. "I have to say that the people that just put their hands up are right ! It's a girl! "Thats great guys Quinn said so do you have any names picked out yet? "Yeah " said Finn as he put a hand on Rachel's stomach. "Say hello to Rose Marie Hudson , or Rosie for short. "We've also picked out the godparents so, Tina, Mike would you be her god parents?" "Yeah of course guys Tina said ."Sure thing said Mike. Then Kurt spoke up "Rachel and Finn I was wondering if I could maybe set up Rosie's nursery ." "Kurt I wouldn't have it any other way." Just then Rachel calapsed on to the floor. "Rachel Rachel what's going on" Finn waas yelling he was kneeling on the ground next to her."Finn I have nine one one on the phone" said Puck. An ambulence showed up at the shool and rushed her to the hospital. Finn ,Tina , and Mike are in the ambulence with her and the entire glee clubfollowed behind in cars.

When they reach the hospital Rachel is passed out. Finn is losing it thinking that he lost the love of his life and his unborn daughter. "Rachel wake up please wake up please. Finn was trying to hold back the tears. "Finn" Rachel asked in confusion."Yeah Rach I'm here.""What happened the last thing I remember is telling Kurt that he can set up Rose Marie's nursery." "Rach you forgot to breath and passed out." "What I fell is the baby okay? Is Rose Marie okay?" "Rachel" said Tina everythings okay. Rose Marie is perfectly fine Finn caught you in his arms before you could even touch the floor. "When can I leave the hospital?" "The docter said that you can leave when you wake up, and then Kurt said there'd be a surprise waiting for you at home.

When Rachel got home from the hospital there were arrows leading up to the baby's room. There was a "R" hanging on the door. When Rachel walked in the room Kurt, Quinn,and Britteny were waiting in the room."Oh" was all Rachel could say. The room was painted pink with flowers along the edges of the walls. The furniture was white and the closet was fully stocked with clothes for a beautiful little girl. Rachel started to cry."This is so amazing thank you everyone." "Well the surprise isn't over yet." "What" Rachel asked. "Go to your's and Finn's room and then you'll see. Rachel walked in into the room and saw a purple dress laying on the bed. "Put the dress on and let's go we"re running late for dinner with the rest of the club.

When they get to the restraunt the entire club was there. Rachel needed help sitting down and to her surprise Fin didn't sit next to her, but kept standing. "I have something to say to Rachel . " "Rachel I love you so much, and now you're having my baby."So, Rachel Barbra Berry will you marry me?" Rachel was stunned."Yes". Finn picked up and kissed her. The girls awed over that sonagram pictures that Rachel showed them. All of a sudden Rachel felt a kick in her stomach . Rachel giggled "Finn put your hand on my stomach." "Hey Rosie's kicking" "Yeah she's been kicking all day." "Dose it hurt?" "Well it doesn't hurt but it's really uncomfortable." "I'd like to make a toast," Puck said. To Rachel and Fin who we want to know that we'll always be there and that you have ten new babysitters. The entire group laughed at that.

Rachel and Finn left the party early because they were tired. In the morning Rachel woke up to the smell of sasage and pankakes. Rachel walked down the hall and when she got to the stairs she lost her balance."Ahhhhhhhhhh" screamed Rachel as she fell down the came running up the stairs."Rachel oh my god are you okay?" "No I..." Rachel couldn't finnsh that sentense before she let out a blood curdling scream."Rachel whats wrong?" "I think the placenta detatched. " Rachel started to cry because of the fear losing her daughter and the pain of fall. " I have nine one one on the phone Rach every thing will be okay"

The ambulence showed up in less then a minute. "Miss Berry the baby is going to be okay but we need to get you to the operating room fast." "Why I thought you said that the baby is okay?" "The baby is oksy for the moment but we have to get her out before the plasenta detatches all the way."Rachel started to cry." Babe it'll be okay I'm sure that Rose Marie will be fine" Just then Finn's cell phone rang. "Hey Puck I can't talk right now Rach and I are on our way to the hospital she fell down the stairs and were in the abulense right now kay, bye. "Rach that was Puck he said that he's on his way to the hospital and that he's calling the rest of the club.

When Rachel and Finn got to the hospital the entire glee club was waitng for them to get there. "Tina,Mike, will you guys come wait with me sence you're the god parents?" "Of course Finn" The docters wheeled Rachel in to the c-section room and put her under just enough anistesia to make her numb but she's still awake. Rachel couldn't focus on anyone thing until she heard a cry and saw tears running down Finn's face. "She's beautiful Rach she has your eyes."Do we have a name yet" the nurse asked."Rose Marie Hudson" Finn anwsered. Then the nurse took her away. "Where are you taking her"Finn asked in confusion."We have to keep in in the NICU for a while because she's two months early." Finn walked out into the waiting room with tears pouring down his face."They took her to the NICU, I didn't even get to hold her" Finn pratically sobbed. Tina came up and gave him a huge hug."Everything will be okay Finn, Rosie's going to be fine." "But we don't know that for sure" Finn said wiping away the tears. The entire glee club had never seen him like this before , he always acted so strong but he's really breaking down now. " you can go see Rosie now if you like." Finn followed the nurse down the hall to the room that said NICU on the door. the nurse didn't even have to tell him wich one she is he knew right away. "Hi Rosie I'm your daddy, I promise that I'll always be there for you and that I'll take care of you, and most importantly I'll love you no matter what." Finn picked up his daughter and stroked his finger across her soft skin."You look just like your mommy Rosie, that means I'm going to have to keep a close eye on you. "I bet you have your mommy's voice too, mommy sings like an angel. Then Finn started to sing to her. Rock a bye baby in the tree top when the wind blows the cradel will rock. When the bow breaks the cradel will fall, down will come baby cradel and all."Rosie I love you no matter what." "Finn can we come in" tina and Mike asked. "Yeah sure guys." "She's beautiful Finn she looks just like Rachel." "Rachel's up she's asking for you." "Will you guys watch Rosie for me while I go see her?" "Of course."

Finn walked to Rachel's room and saw that she was crying. "Rach whats wrong?" "Finn!" "Wheres Rose Marie?"" I didn't know how to tell her "Quinn said sitting next to her I hadn't even noticed she was there. "Rachel Rosie's in the NICU" "What" Rachel asked in fear. "She's perfectly fine the docters just want to keep her here until she weights enough to take her home. "Why did you leave her alone?" "Rachel Tina and Mike are with her. " "Okay but I want to go see her." "Rach you can't get up right now you can see her after you rest for a while." "But I..." "No Rachel you have to rest." "Fine okay."

The next day the docter said that Rachel was way enough to go see Rosie."Rach she's so beautiful she looks just like you" Finn said. When the two got there Kurt and Blaine were there talking to her. "Hi Rosie I'm your uncle Kurt and this is your Uncle Blaine."Hey guys " said Rachel as Finn wheeled her around the cornor. "Oh hey guys we just couldn't go to school with out stopping by to say hi to our little neice." "Okay but give her to me I haven't even held her yet." When Kurt put Rose Marie in her arms she started to cry. "She's so beautiful." "Miss Berry, we have some good news, Rose Marie can go home today but she has to be fed at least six times a days. "Thank you so much" . Finn didn't seem surprised about this. "I was going to tell you in a minute."

The next day at school Rachel walked into the room with a baby in her arms the entire glee club surrounded her."Guys this is Rose Marie Hudson"."She's so cute" said Quinn. "I gotta admitt the kid is cute Berry"" said Puck. "Thanks" "I think". "Give me my daughter please Rachel" Rachel gently shifted Rosie into Finn's arms." I'd like to say something, Two years ago I joined this club and had nothing now, I have more then I could ever ask for, a beautiful wife to be and a darling daughter I'm truly greatful for this." Soon Rose Marie was five months old and starting to talk. "Dada" said Rosie one day when Finn and Rachel had her in glee club. The entire glee club burst out in applouse. "Way to go Rosie" "Good job princess." The entire glee club started to give Rosie high fives and kept telling her what a good job she did.

Before anyone knew it Rosie was one and it was time for her birthday party." HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU HAPPY BITHDAY TO YOU HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR ROSIE HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU"! Finn was holding Rosie when Puck walked in the door. " Unca Puck!" Rosie said in excitement."Hey kiddo did you open up your gifts yet?" "Yeah Rachel and I still have to give her ours though." "Well I have a gift for you" Puck gave her the doll."Can you tell uncle Puck thank you Rosie?" Finn asked. " Tank you unca Puck" "You're welcome Rosie."

"Everybody Finn and I still have to give Rosie our gifs to her" Rachel announced. Suddenly the doors opened and Burt wheeled in pink electric car. "Happy birthday baby girl".

Three years later... Daddy stop Rosie screamed in between Finn tickeling her. Rachel looked over and grinned. "What time do we have to be at restraunt?" Rachel asked."I think around 5 why?" " Because I want to get to the glee reunion early." "Rach come on we'll be there in plenty of time." "I want to surprise everyone with the news." "You're sure that Kurt hasn't told them yet?" "Yes Rach I'm positive that Kurt hasn't told anyone yet."Good." Then the doorbell rang. "I'll get it Finn, you get Rosie dressed. When Rachel walked downstairs and opened the door. When the door was open Kurt followed by Blaine walked in."There's my beautiful sister-in-law." "And wheres my beautiful neice?""Upstairs getting dressed by her daddy." "Oh no she's not I'm going to stop him from putting her in potato sack. " Kurt walked up the stairs, the next thing Rachel heard was Kurt yelling at Finn that her dress didn't match her skin tone. Then the doorbell rang again. Rachel opened it to find Mike and Tina standing outside the door with their two year old daughter Mai Leigh in Mike's arms. "Hey guys, hi Mai." Rachel greeted them. "Hi Aunt Rackel(baby talk for Rachel)" Mai Leigh replied. Then Rosie came rushing down the stairs in a beatiful orange dress and her brown hair hanging in curls formed by Kurt. "Aunt Tina Uncle Mike Rosie squealed. Tina picked up Rosie."Hi Rosie, and what have you been up to today?" "Helping daddy and Uncle Puck build my new doll house." "Cool, so did mommy tell you the good news?" "What good neews?" "Aunt Tina and Uncle Mike are buying the house next door." " Yeah!" "We better get going guys we don't want to be late." Rachel said as she got her coat, Finn's coat, and Rosie's coat out of the closet and began to fassen the buttons on Rosie's coat.

When the group got to the restaunt the glee club yelled "Congraulations Rachel." "What's all this for?" Rachel asked."Well Finn lied earlier when we said that he didn't tell anyone about you getting the part of Maria from Westside Story on Broadway." "YOU TOLD THEM.?" "No the last time Quinn and Puck were over our house Rosie spilled the beans." "Rosie did you tell them that?" Sorry mommy, I was just really happy for you and I accidantly told." "Sorry mommy"Rosie repeated."It's okay sweety."

Then and -Shouster walked into the room" "What's going on guys"Mr. Shou asked. "Mommy got the lead of some silly play. "What role did you get Rachel?" "I got the role of Maria in Westsside Story." "That's amazing." "Thats a wonderful role Racel, and you're the right person for the job." "Thanks ."

The next week the entire glee club went to see Rachel in her Broadway shows

And They All Lived Happily Ever After


End file.
